Lawnmowers can be configured as garden tractors, riding mowers, commercial walk-behind mowers and smaller walk-behind mowers. Smaller walk-behind mowers include a prime mover mounted to the deck. Mower decks associated with garden tractors, riding mowers and commercial walk-behind mowers are removably attached to the frame of these self-propelled machines in a manner that allows the deck to float along the contour of the terrain above an adjustable minimum height. These floating decks rely on a power take-off connected to the prime mover used to propel these self-propelled machines and, therefore, do not include a prime mover. More than one blade can be mounted in the cutting chamber of the deck for any of these embodiments of a lawnmower.
Lawnmowers can also be configured to either mulch the clippings or to discharge the clippings through a discharge chute Mulching mowers cut the clippings into fine particles and blow the clippings below the lawn surface. Discharge mowers either discharge the clippings directly onto the lawn surface or into a bag for disposal elsewhere. Some lawnmowers can be converted between mulching lawnmowers and discharge lawnmowers by inserting or removing separate elements within the cutter housing and/or the discharge chute.